hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Cambiapieles
Un cambiapieles es una persona que tiene la capacidad de entrar en la mente de algunos animales y controlarlos a voluntad. Un warg es un tipo de cambiapieles. Diferencias entre wargs y cambiapieles Se cree que ambas son la misma cosa, pero George R. R. Martin ha corroborado que no lo son. Un warg es un tipo específico de cambiapieles que está ligado a un lobo, mientras que cambiapieles es un término más general que no especifica un vínculo con un lobo.Todos los warg son cambiapieles pero no todos los cambiapieles son wargs (7 de agosto 2012) Thoughts on George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire by Sean T. Collins Características Los cambiapieles no tienen distinción de sexo, ya que pueden ser hombres o mujeres. Tampoco tienen un animal determinado, ya que pueden dominar cualquier animal siempre que tengan una empatía especial hacia él. No se sabe si tienen un número limitado de animales a controlar. Se sabe que existe más facilidad para entrar en la mente del animal cuando el cambiapieles y éste comparten algún tipo de vínculo. Sin embargo, la interacción entre las mentes del animal y del cambiapieles puede influenciar ambas personalidades, con efectos negativos para el humano si la influencia animal no es mantenida bajo control. No obstante, sólo se conoce un incidente de un cambiapieles entrando en la mente de otro humano; este incidente es particularmente traumático para la mente del humano poseído (un retrasado mental) y un evento difícil para el cambiapieles, lo que prueba ser un dilema moral y ético. Un cambiapieles no entrenado puede entrar inconscientemente en la mente de un animal, especialmente mientras duerme. Para el cambiapieles es extremadamente traumático el que el animal al que posee muera mientras está poseyendo su mente. Cuando esto sucede, una parte de su conciencia permanecerá en el animal. Existe mucho miedo y supertición sobre los cambiapieles, y son muchos los que piensan que se trata de personas con la capacidad de cambiar de forma. Se dice que los más grandes cambiapieles eran también verdevidentes, y que el mayor de todos ellos podría entrar en la mente de cualquier animal. Un hombre entre mil nace como cambiapieles y sólo un cambiapieles entre mil puede ser verdevidente.Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. Segunda vida Un cambiapieles puede experimentar varias muertes mientras está en la mente de otra criatura. Sólo cuando el cuerpo real de la persona muere ocurre la "verdadera muerte". Es posible para un cambiapieles vivir un tipo de segunda vida, mucho más simple dentro del animal que controla. En su segunda vida, ya sin cuerpo real al que volver, la memoria del cambiapieles desaparecerá con el tiempo, hasta que nada del hombre quede en la bestia.Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. Notas La naturaleza de las bestias, según Haggon: *Perros. Es fácil entrar en sus mentes pues son muy parecidas a las humanas, y además tienen más confianza en el cambiapieles. Con el tiempo, se hace muy fácil entrar en sus mentes. *Lobos. Sus mentes son más difíciles de penetrar, pues el cambiapieles debe forjar un vínculo duradero, como un matrimonio. Un cambiapieles podrá empatizar con un lobo e incluso entrar en su mente, pero nunca domarlo. *Aves. Son muy tentadoras, pero se corre el riesgo de perder el contacto con la realidad y sólo querer volar. *Gatos. Son bestias crueles y vanas que no son fáciles de controlar, sólo a través de la fuerza se puede ocupar sus mentes. *Alces y ciervos. Son presas, por lo que cualquier contacto prolongado convertirá al más valiente de los hombres en un cobarde. El código no escrito de ética de los cambiapieles salvajes, según lo afirmado por Haggon, prohíbe: *Comer carne humana. *Aparearse con un animal mientras se está en la mente de un animal. *Entrar en la mente de otro hombre y arrebatarle el control de su cuerpo. Esta última prohibición era considerada como la peor de las abominaciones por Haggon. Cambiapieles conocidos Se conocen unos cuantos cambiapieles en tiempos modernos, aunque la mayoría de la población los asocia con las leyendas de los Hijos del Bosque, especialmente con aquellas sobre los verdevidentes. Entre los Stark )]] La habilidad para entrar en las mentes de otras criaturas se ve primariamente en la actual generación de la familia Stark. Todos los hijos de Lord Eddard Stark poseen un lobo huargo con el que comparten rasgos de personalidad, aunque esto no se debería a algo que necesariamente involucre entrar en la mente del animal. *Bran Stark. A pesar de su juventud, Bran es el cambiapieles más experimentado entre sus hermanos. Esto es probablemente gracias al estado de conciencia vivida durante su estado de coma luego de la caída que le dejó paralítico. Inicialmente sólo entraba en la mente de Verano, su lobo huargo, mientras dormía o cuando estaba despierto, confundiendo la experiencia con sueños lúcidos. Una vez que Jojen Reed llega a Invernalia y reconoce lo que estaba ocurriendo, comienza a instruir a Bran para que logre controlar su habilidad. Con el tiempo, Bran desarrolla un fuerte vínculo warg con su lobo huargo y logra controlar su cuerpo, en lugar de sólo vivir lo que el lobo hacía. En su camino para encontrar a los Hijos del Bosque más allá del Muro, Bran y sus acompañantes son atacados por un grupo de espectros. Bran logra entrar en la mente de Hodor y controlar su cuerpo, luchando más efectivamente contra los atacantes. Luego, bajo la tutela del Cuervo de tres ojos, Bran aprende a entrar en las mentes de los cuervos y, posteriormente, en el gran arciano de Invernalia. *Jon Nieve. Varamyr Seispieles nota que Jon Nieve es un cambiapieles hábil, pero no entrenado e inconsciente de su habilidad. La habilidad de Jon se ha hecho notar algunas veces, cuando ha entrado en la mente de Fantasma, su lobo huargo, mientras buscaba salvajes con Qhorin Mediamano. A través de los ojos de Fantasma, Jon espía un grupo de salvajes. Cuando un águila ataca al lobo huargo, Jon despierta gritando de dolor. Posteriormente, Jon entiende y acepta su vínculo con Fantasma. *Arya Stark. Mientras viajaba, Arya comienza a experimentar sueños sobre su loba huargo, Nymeria. En los sueños ve a un gran grupo de lobos atacando a unos humanos; esto corresponde a eventos reales en el área donde se cree que está Nymeria, donde los lobos se han vuelto más atrevidos. Arya también logra entrar en las mentes de algunos gatos mientras está en Braavos. Salvajes )]] * Orell. Un salvaje que podía entrar en la mente de un águila. El águila era vista frecuentemente monitoreando el paso del grupo de salvajes en su camino al Muro, entregando información valiosa. Mientras estaba en la mente del águila, Orell fue asesinado por Jon Nieve. *Varamyr, conocido como Varamyr Seispieles, un salvaje que podía controlar hasta seis animales, tres lobos, una osa de las nieves y un gatosombra. Es quizá el cambiapieles más poderoso conocido al sur del Muro. Luego de la muerte de Orell, tomó control del águila, usándola para espiar el Muro y el Castillo Negro. El águila fue asesinada por Melisandre mientras Varamyr estaba en su mente, causando que el hombre se volviera loco. *Haggon. Mentor de Varamyr.Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. *Borroq. Un salvaje que controla un enorme jabalí.Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. *Briar. Una salvaje que podía controlar un gatosombra.Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. *Grisella. Una salvaje que podía controlar una cabra.Danza de Dragones, Prólogo. Otros *El Cuervo de tres ojos, también conocido como el Último Verdevidente, que está más allá del Muro pero que en el pasado fue un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche. *Se dice que los Farwynd de la Casa Farwynd de Luz Solitaria son cambiapieles, capaces de adoptar la forma de leones marinos, morsas o hasta tiburones ballena.Festín de Cuervos, Capítulo 19, El Hombre Ahogado. *Casa Mormont: Alysane Mormont le dice a Asha Greyjoy, quizá bromeando, que las mujeres Mormont son cambiapieles que se introducen en osas y buscan pareja en los bosques.Danza de Dragones, Capítulo 42, El Premio del Rey Cambiapieles Históricos * Rose del Lago Rojo, legendaria hija de Garth Manoverde, podía transformarse en grulla. Se afirma que algunas de sus descendientes de la Casa Crane tienen esa cualidad.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, El Dominio. * Gaven Lobogrís, legendario líder cambiapieles de los Primeros Hombres.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, El Norte. * Rey Cambiapieles, fue autoproclamado rey y cambiapieles en el Norte después de la Larga Noche.El Mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Los Siete Reinos, El Norte. Reacción hacia ellos Se dice que los Hijos del Bosque verdevidentes podían cambiar de pieles con prácticamente cualquier animal o arciano, y que fueron ellos quienes trasladaron este don a los Primeros Hombres. Todos los wargs conocidos son descendientes de los Primeros Hombres; tanto los Stark como los salvajes son descendientes de esta etnia. La reacción hacia ellos en los Siete Reinos es de miedo y desprecio, y se supone que la Fe los ha perseguido con intención de matarlos. Son remanentes de los Antiguos Dioses, y gente como Janos Slynt los consideran demoníacos o traidores. Referencias Categoría:Términos